


Sunshine

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Tragedy, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 18 (June 18): CuddleA boy is afraid of becoming a monster. His friend is there to pick up the pieces. Until all of a sudden one day he just isn't anymore.Oneshot





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: cuddles

> 1. 

Keith Kogane wasn't a stranger to waking up screaming in the middle of the night. This wasn't normal. But his biggest fear was turning full galra and hurting those he loved. 

Tonight was one of those nights where he had the dream. 

But even though it happened before, many times before in fact--more than he could even count--tonight he decided to do something different. This could either end well or not well. He didn't even know what he was thinking; he was delirious with terror and exhaustion. But he went to Lance's room. 

Lance was still fast asleep. He didn't want to scare him or anything, but... 

Slowly, the other boy woke up, frowning at him in the dark. It was a small comfort that Lance could still act like his normal pissed self. 

"...I had a nightmare," Keith whispered. His voice was harsh and dry; it was a miracle it didn't crack then and there. "I turned full galra and I turned, Lance, I killed you--I killed Shiro and Hunk, I r-ripped Pidge apart, there was so much blood--" 

Lance cut him off by opening his blankets for him. It was only when he was next to him, his arms around his waist, against his neck and his heartbeat...did he feel a little bit better. 

"I've got you, buddy," Lance murmured, combing a hand through his long hair. That was comforting too. Then Keith had to smile because Lance started to sing." 

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Keith's eyes got heavier. His breathing evened out. 

"I cannot say, dear, how much I love you... Just don't take, my sunshine away." 

Keith was asleep before the end of the song. 

> 2.

Keith's nightmares slowly lessened over the days. The days turned into weeks where he was okay. Still though, Lance welcomed him into his bed to rest--he'd fall asleep to a hand on his hair, a song in his ear. 

He never really told him how much it meant to him. That he didn't brush him off, much less actually care. 

Outside of the nighttime though, their relationship didn't really change much. The team still worked like usual. Everyone counted on each other, just like always. 

Then the one battle happened. That wasn't like always. Not at all. 

Keith didn't know where Pidge and Shiro were. Hunk was still trying to fight. The castle had gone silent: Allura and Coran... Keith had at the very least sprained his arm, if not broken it. 

Lance though. He had to get to Lance. 

When he found him...a sick part of him wished he hadn't. There was so much blood; Lance's olive skin was white from blood loss. 

Keith screamed for help until he was hoarse. No one heard him. No one was coming. He didn't even know if anyone else was still alive. 

Lance had metal embedded into his legs. One of them was mostly ripped off. His stomach was gaping. His face was covered in sweat. 

He couldn't feel anything from the damage, at least. He wasn't in any pain. He reached out for Keith, and Keith held him. 

He returned the favor. His voice hoarse and hiccuping from grief: 

"You are my s-sunshine... my only sunshine...you make me happy when skies are g-grey... I cannot say dear, how-how much I love you... j-just don't take my s-sunshine away..." 

He died in his arms, looking peaceful. 

Keith was never at peace again. 


End file.
